Bad Medicine (Oblivion)
Overview Faction: Dark Brotherhood Quest Giver: Ocheeva Reward: 500 Bonus: Deceiver's Finery Background You are tasked with killing a dying warlord named Roderick. He can be found at Fort Sutch and guarded by his henchmen. Roderick is terminally ill and kept alive merely by daily medicine administered to his unconscious body. You will receive the bonus 500 gold if you replace his medicine with a poison that Ocheeva gives to you. Also, to receive the bonus, none of the henchmen may see you in the fort. Walkthrough Speak to Teinaava and you will learn of a secret entrance to the fort that is unprotected at Fort Sutch Abbey. You may proceed from the Abbey sewers to the fort, or enter the fort directly with a possibly higher detection rate with the latter. The fort is very dark and is relatively easy to sneak through undetected. Most doors can be picked, but some require a key. This can be taken from a mercenary, either through killing them, or pickpocketing. It is worth noting that mercenaries can be killed while still not losing the bonus, so long as they do not detect you before dying. The easiest way to achieve this is to sneak-attack them and kill them instantly. Note: If your Illusion skill is high enough, or if you have good chameleon or invisibility potions or enchanted armor,(M'raaj-Dar of the Dark brotherhood sells an invisibility spell and a chameleon spell for a relatively low price) you can easily slip in and out without forfeiting the bonus. If you can use invisibility spells, simply take a handful of restore magicka potions and use them to stay invisible. Also note that if your acrobatics skill is over 50 then once you have opened the first gate you then head towards Roderick (he is on the floor above you but you can still see him) jump on the pillar to the left near roderick then jump again move backwards then forwards in the air or you will hit the light and fall back down. This is a very quick and easy way to complete this quest. The cabinet that Roderick's medicine is kept in is in the back left part of the fort. Take the medicine from the cabinet and replace it with the poison that Ocheeva gave you (the poison is located under misc, not potions). If you have been detected already or do not care to receive the bonus, simply approach Roderick's body near the cabinet and kill him through whatever means you choose. Roderick is laying on a slab. Be warned though, there will most likely be a guard standing right next to him, but he is facing the other way, so it is easy enough to simply sneak up to Roderick and kill him. Return to Ocheeva for your reward and you can go back and get the poison where you put it. Journal Entries Upon receiving the quest: : I must sneak into Fort Sutch, find the medicine of the debilitated warlord Roderick, and replace it with the poisoned bottle Ocheeva has given me. If I am detected by any of the mercenaries, or if Roderick is killed in any other manner, my bonus is forfeit. After asking more about the contract: : I must sneak into Fort Sutch, find the medicine of the debilitated warlord Roderick, and replace it with the poisoned bottle Ocheeva has given me. If I am detected by any of the mercenaries, or if Roderick is killed in any other manner, my bonus is forfeit. Fortunately, I've learned of an alternate way inside that should be unguarded. Not far from the ruins of Fort Sutch lie the ruins of the Fort Sutch Abbey. If I enter there, I can get to Fort Sutch underground through some flooded tunnels. After entering the fort: : I have successfully entered Fort Sutch. I must now locate Roderick's medicine and replace it with the bottle of poisoned medicine. After taking the medicine: : I have taken Rodericks' medicine. I must now put the bottle of poisoned medicine in its place. After replacing the medicine with the poison: : The bottle of poisoned medicine has been placed in the cabinet, and the real medicine removed. The next time Roderick is given treatment, he will die. I must now return to the Sanctuary and speak with Ocheeva to receive my reward. Category:Quests Category:Dark Brotherhood quests Category:Quests that start in Cheydinhal